The many sides of Jocelyn
by DixonVixen93
Summary: These are a few mini stories about Jocelyn, Topher and Bennett's daughter. Every chapter is a new adventure.
1. Bring your daughter to work day

**Hello again fellow readers(: I hope you enjoy this new story. **

**I don't own Dollhouse(So sad but true)**

_Bring your daughter to work day_

Three year old Jocelyn Renee Brink was just waking up inside her snug magenta colored crib. She raised up and threw her tiny arms in the air to let out a good stretch. Tiny Jocelyn opened her mouth and screamed

"MOMMAAAAAAA"

Bennett got her way out from her husband's arms and jumped out of bed running to her daughter's room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Bennett said softly

"Momma up up" Jocelyn said raising her arms

Bennett smiled and swooped her daughter up and carried her into the kitchen.

The young mother looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Topher and herself to be at the Dollhouse. They would drop off Jocelyn at the day care center near by.

Bennett put her daughter in the high chair and turned on the TV to watch the news as she got Jocelyn something to eat.

"_It appears there are several school closings and delays due to the inclement weather that we are to be receiving later on today, please look at the crawler on your screen"_

Bennett lifted her head up as she saw the local day care center's name on the listings of closings "Oh no" she said shaking her head

"Momma? Why uh oh?" Jocelyn asked

Bennett turned to her daughter and smiled "Just stay here, Mommy needs to talk to Daddy about something important"

"Ohtay" Jocelyn said

Bennett walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband and turned on the light

"5 more minutes mom!" Topher said, his voice muffled under the pillow

"I'm not your mother, and you have to get up, we have a problem" Bennett said sitting on the foot of the bed.

"What is it?" Topher asked sitting up, his blonde hair flying everywhere.

"The day care, Jocelyn attends is canceled for today, and we have to be at work in about forty-five minutes" Bennett said

"Well, looks like we have a guest going with us to work, she was there all the time when she was in your belly, it's about time she sees it for herself don't cha think?" Topher asked

"No I don't think! You want to bring our child to see what we do for a living? Steal memories? She won't understand, The dollhouse is not a place for a child to be" Bennett said

"Where else are we supposed to take her Bennett? We have to be at work then less than thirty-five minutes, the closest day care _is_ thirty-five minutes away. Plus we can send her out when we have to wipe or engage a doll, or she can visit granny Adelle!" Topher said

Bennett made a deep sigh "Fine I guess we have no choice, we can't leave out three year old daughter by herself, no matter how smart she is for her age."

And that Jocelyn was. For the average three year old, Jocelyn doubled that in brain power, she was actually starting to form sentences that of a five year old would.

The parents got out of bed and while Topher got ready really quick, Bennett went to take care of Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn, today is take your daughter to work day, you will get to see where Mommy and Daddy work at" Bennett said dressing her daughter in a lime green sweater and skirt.

"Ohtay Mommy" Jocelyn said laughing, the blue eyes she got from her father glittering.

Jocelyn had Topher's eye color but they were big like Bennett's, her hair color was the lightest shade of brown. She is very outgoing like her father, and shared her mother's interest in reading.

"Hey Princess!" Topher said running to pick his daughter up, massively tickling her.

Jocelyn laughed harder and harder every time her dad would go to tickle her.

"I'm going to get ready real fast, brush her hair for me please thanks" Bennett ran into the bedroom.

"Okay let's see what Pops can do about that hair!" Topher laughed gently brushing his daughter's light brown hair causing curls to pop up.

"I loves you daddy" Jocelyn said hugging Topher

"Daddy loves you too" Topher grinned bouncing the toddler up and down with his leg.

"Are we ready?" Bennett comes in putting an earring in

"Yep" Topher tossed Jocelyn up in the air and caught her as he got up.

They made their way to the car and Topher safely fastened Jocelyn in her booster seat in the back of the car.

Topher and Bennett shared a sweet kiss before getting in the vehicle themselves.

* * *

"Are you still nervous about the whole bringing Jocelyn here thing?" Topher asked

"A little" Bennett whispered

"She will be fine, I promise you, I wouldn't endanger any of my girls" Topher shot a quick glance over at Bennett to which she smiled at.

Once they got to the Dollhouse, Bennett took Jocelyn out of her seat and put her down.

Jocelyn grabbed her Mom's good hand and grabbed one of her Dad's hands as they walked into Adelle's office.

"Knock Knock Granny Adelle!" Topher exclaimed

"Topher honestly, do you have to call me that-- What is your daughter doing here Mr. and Mrs. Brink?" Adelle said calmly

"The day care we normally send her to, canceled today and we had no other option, we can't leave our three year old toddler to defend herself and we certainly can't call in sick" Bennett said picking up her daughter

"Alright, just make sure she stays out of trouble" Adelle sighed

"Absolutely" Bennett said

"Well carry on then, I am very busy" Adelle said

"Bye bye" Jocelyn waved to Adelle

Adelle looked up a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth "She really looks like her mother"

"My Mommy is beautiful" Jocelyn said hugging her Mom's neck

This made Bennett blush a bright pink and she smiled at her child.

"Well let's go down to the little messy place your daddy calls home"

Topher Bennett and Jocelyn went down to the lab.

"Morning Topher, Bennett" Ivy greeted them not noticing the extra guest hanging from Topher's leg.

That was until she heard a soft childish giggle and glanced down "Topher, there is a little girl on your leg"

"I know! We brought Jocelyn with us today" Topher looks down at his daughter "Do you want a juice box?"

"Yes please Daddy" Jocelyn said

"Let's go princess" Topher unlatched the toddler from his leg and put her over his head, walking over to the mini fridge.

Bennett smiles at her husband and child "He loves being a dad, it's so cute"

"He seems to handle it well" Ivy said

"Oh he does, Jocelyn is a daddy's little angel" Bennett beamed

"Okay my little Rugrat here has her little juice box now, here you are Momma" Topher said handing Jocelyn over to her.

Bennett took her child as Topher set her up a tiny little play area.

* * *

Later that day while Topher and Bennett were working on something at the computers, Jocelyn wandered off.

The blue eyed toddler wandered out of the lab and ran into Boyd Langton. She just stared up at him with wonder "Hi tall man"

Boyd looked down seeing, a small Bennett look-alike "And who are you little girl?" He bent down smiling.

"I am Jocelyn. And who are you big scary man?"

"My name is Boyd, now what are you doing here? This isn't a place for a little girl you know"

"My parents are up there, I sneaked out" Jocelyn whispered

"I'm sure your Mom would freak if she knew you were gone, so you should go back" Boyd suggested

"Hmm, no!" Jocelyn giggled running away

She runs into Claire Saunders' office next.

"Hello??" The little girl called

"Who is it?" Claire came out from behind the big bookshelves

"It's me Jocelyn! Who are you? What are those weird scars on your head for?" Jocelyn said bravely

Claire sighed "Did your father bring you down here?"

"No teehee, I snuck out" Jocelyn said

"Well you need to get back to your parents" Claire said

"No I don't wanna!" Jocelyn ran away laughing

"There goes Topher's spawn for sure" Claire said to herself

Next person she runs into isn't a person, It's Sierra.

"Hello" Sierra looks down

"Hi" Jocelyn looks up

"I am going swimming, I try to be my best everyday" Sierra said

"Me too" Jocelyn beamed walking away

Jocelyn found her way back into the lab just in time for Bennett to check on her. Jocelyn pretended she was napping.

"No wonder she was so quiet, look at your daughter honey" Bennett said

Topher turned around and grinned "She looks like an angel when she sleeps, reminds me of someone else"

Bennett walked over to Topher as he pulled her on his lap and started to kiss her.

"Just remember that's how you got Jocelyn in the first place Topher" Ivy called, hearing their lips smack from the other part of the lab.

"Hey we have this parenting thing down pat! We could have another!" Topher said

"Maybe Jocelyn will want a brother" Bennett smiled

"She could" Topher said

"Well talk about it later" Bennett said

* * *

**Alrighty so tell me your thoughts(: See you next chapter**


	2. The tooth fairy

_**Thanks to all that reviewed(: Please enjoy Chapter 2 and review on the way out it really brightens my day(:**_

_**I still do not own Dollhouse**_

_The tooth fairy_

Three year old Jocelyn was laying in her crib in the early morning wiggling a baby tooth.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMA!" She called

"Your Momma's sleeping, what can Daddy do for you?" Topher asked

Jocelyn opened her tiny mouth open wide "Look what I can do" She wiggled her tooth with her tongue.

"Hey would you look at that!!! You are losing your first baby tooth!!!!" Topher said picking his daughter up out of her crib.

"Losing?! I don't want to lose my tooth what if it never grows back! Daddy no!!!" Jocelyn cried

Topher laughed "No, you see when you lose a baby tooth then a grown up tooth grows in it's place"

"So I grow up?" Jocelyn asked

"Well, your three so no your still a baby but that's just another step to becoming a grown up" Topher laughed

"Ohtay Daddy" Jocelyn giggled

"Want to go wake mommy up?" Topher asked bouncing the child

"Hehe okay" Jocelyn said

Topher took his daughter and brought her in the bedroom where Bennett and Mindy were sleeping.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up Mommy!" Jocelyn said running to Bennett when Topher put her on the bed

"Hmm?" Bennett mumbled

"Wake up Mommy, I am a big girl today, Daddy said!" Jocelyn jumped

Bennett shifted around and sat up, making Mindy wine "What did your daddy tell you?"

"That I was a big girl, I losing a baby tooth" Jocelyn opened her mouth wide for her mother to see.

"Well, don't forget to put that tooth under your pillow when it falls out, so the tooth fairy can come visit you" Bennett smiled

"Tooth fairy?" Jocelyn's blue eyes glittered

"Mhm, she takes your tooth and leaves you small amounts of change" Bennett said

"Really?! Take my tooth out now Mommy!!!" Jocelyn said

Bennett laughed at her eager daughter "You have to wait for it to fall out first honey"

"But It hanging!" Jocelyn said

"Let me see" Bennett said 

Jocelyn opened her mouth and Bennett looked at the tiny tooth on her daughter's top gum.

"Hun, It looks like her tooth is ready to be pulled, come here to see if you can pull it" Bennett said looking at her husband.

"Uh, ok" Topher walked over

"Now Jocelyn this might feel a little uncomfortable, and your mouth is going to bleed when it comes out, so you'll have to rinse your mouth out" Bennett said

"Ohtay Mommy" Jocelyn said

Topher put his finger in Jocelyn's mouth and lightly tugged at the hanging tooth, causing it to fall out.

"Ha! Look at that Jocelyn! There's your tooth!" Topher said showing her the tiny tooth

"Oooooo" Jocelyn said

Bennett picked up Jocelyn and placed her on the sink "Here rinse the blood out of your mouth" She handed her a pink cup full of water.

Jocelyn followed her mother's orders "Can we go put it under my pillow now?" 

"Of course" Bennett said taking her daughter into her room.

* * *

Later that night Jocelyn was eager to go to bed.

"Mommy I want to go ni-night I sleepy" Jocelyn said

Bennett looked down from the TV at her daughter as she had a small blanket trailing behind sucking her thumb.

"Topher look at our daughter" Bennett said smiling

Topher laughed "Well she better hurry before the tooth fairy leaves her"

Jocelyn's big eyes grew huge "Hurry Mommy!"

"Topher, you're scaring her" Bennett said getting up from the couch picking her daughter up.

"Good night Daddy, I loves you" Jocelyn blew a kiss to her Dad.

He caught it and walked over to his two favorite girls "Daddy loves you too" and kissed her on the head.

Bennett took her daughter in her bedroom and tucked her in "sleep tight baby girl" Bennett reached to kiss her daughter on the head.

"I loves you" Jocelyn whispered

"I love you too sweetheart, now go to sleep" Bennett said leaving a crack in the door.

"Hey Momma!" Topher said when he saw his wife back in the room.

"Hey Daddy" Bennett smiled sitting down

Topher wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "You alright?" 

"Yeah, our little girl is just growing up so fast though. She's already lost her first tooth, then it's the first day of elementary school, then middle school and we have to start worrying about her dating and college funds when she gets in high school and then she'll leave us!" Bennett sobbed into Topher's shoulder

"Babe, look we have got a long way to be worrying about all of that, she is just three after all" Topher said lifting up Bennett's chin and kissed her.

Bennett sniffled "I know it just seems so close by"

"Which is why we make most of all the days that we have with her" Topher looked her in the eyes

"Your right, I don't know why I over reacted" Bennett said feeling stupid

"You are a mom, that's what moms do" Topher laughed

"Yeah I guess so" Bennett smiled

"I better go stick a quarter under her pillow before she wakes up, then we can go on to bed" Topher said

"Alright, just try not to wake her up" Bennett said 

"Ok I'll turn on stealthy mode!" Topher grinned

Bennett rolled her eyes "Okay Mr. Stealthy just be careful" 

"don't worry, piece of cake" Topher said grabbing a quarter from his pocket.

"I'll be in bed, see you there" Bennett turned around walking to their shared bedroom.

"_God that's one sexy mama!" _Topher thought to himself putting himself in a trance

"What am I supposed to be doing again? Ohh yeah!!!" Topher said out loud

He tiptoed into his daughter's bedroom and walked over to her and stuck his hand under her pillow reaching for the tooth.

"Hmmm? Who's there?" Jocelyn asked

Topher froze "Uh it's just the tooth fairy little girl now go back to sleep" Topher said in a high pitched voice

"hmm Ohtay ni-night" Jocelyn fell back asleep

Topher took in a sigh of relief and put a quarter down in the place of her tooth.

He eased out of her room and made a run for the bedroom "Bennett!" 

"what?" Bennett asked

"what do I do with the tooth?" Topher asked

"Um throw it away" Bennett said

"Okay" Topher pitched it in the trash can and got in bed with his wife.

"How did it go?" Bennett asked snuggling up against his chest.

"Uhhh it went well.. no problems!" Topher laughed nervously

Bennett glared at him "Did she wake up?"

"Heh, you see, yes she did but I played it off, by sounding like a girl" Topher said

"You are lucky she was half asleep, you have to be more careful" Bennett said

"Yeah I know so next time, you do it" Topher said 

"Okay I will" Bennett said

"Alright then" Topher said

"Goodnight Topher" Bennett said

"what no goodnight kiss?" Topher pouted

She kissed him "love you" 

"Love you too" Topher said

* * *

"Mommy Daddy! She came She came!" Jocelyn said jumping on the bed

"How did you get out?" Bennett asked rubbing her eyes

"I crawled out but she came!!!!" Jocelyn jumped for joy

Topher pulled her daughter to his lap and put an arm around Bennett "Well what did you get kiddo?" 

"Um this!" She held up a quarter

"Wow you got a quarter, that's twenty-five cents you know" Bennett smiled

"Wait to go kiddo! You're a quarter richer!!!" Topher high-fived his daughter

"Teehee yay!" Jocelyn said jumping off the bed and running through the house.

Bennett and Topher just looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh god" Bennett said putting a hand to her stomach

"What's wrong?" Topher asked

"I think, Jocelyn is going to be a big sister" Bennett said feeling very queasy running to the bathroom.

"And the surprises just keep on coming" Topher shakes his head.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter(: See you later for the next. Don't forget to review on your way out please(:**


	3. Saturday Morning Cartoons

**Alright so the next chapter is a go. Please sit back and enjoy :D **

**I still do not own Dollhouse **

_Saturday Morning Cartoons_

One Saturday Bennett had to go out with Crystal Peters, her best friend from high school to help her look for baby stuff for their first child, who Crystal was six months pregnant with,leaving Topher on Jocelyn patrol. 

"Okay honey, dinner is in the fridge. Have fun with Jocelyn." Bennett smiled

"Why do you have to go? What if she gets sick? You always are here if she gets sick!" Topher freaked

"Sweetheart relax, Jocelyn is going to be fine, if you need me, you know my number by heart" Bennett bent down to kiss her worried husband.

"Tell Crystal I said hey" Topher said

"I will do that, I love you" Bennett squeezed his hand softly

Topher squeezed her hand back "I love you too baby stay safe" 

"I will" Bennett leaned into Topher and kissed him again.

The horn sounded, startling them both.

"When Jocelyn wakes up, she is probably going to be hungry" Bennett said walking to the door.

Topher followed her and opened the door for her kissing her goodbye "Alright, We will go get something"

"Okay, I'll see you later" Bennett walked out

Topher closed the door and went back to his chair and began to watch old Looney Tunes cartoons.

Mindy meowed and jumped into his lap, situating herself to lay down.

"Hey there!" Topher scratched the aging cat's ear.

Topher heard a yawn come from the other room, indicating his daughter was up.

He then heard a loud thud, indicating she was coming in the living room.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!" She jumped in the chair and hugged the cat.

"Hey there kiddo!" Topher said running his hand through her light brown hair.

"Teehee, where Mommy?" Jocelyn asked looking around

"She's with aunty Crystal" Topher said

"Oooooo is the baby still in her tummy?" Jocelyn asked

"Yes the baby is still in her tummy" Topher said

"Daddy, how did the baby get there?" Jocelyn asked

"Uhhh, I'll tell you when your _much_ older!" Topher laughed nervously

"But I want to know! And I know you know!!!!" Jocelyn argued 

"Heh yes I do but your mother doesn't want you to know yet so you have to wait" Topher said

"But--" 

"Hey look it's Daffy Duck!" Topher pointed at the TV.

"Oooooo!" Jocelyn stared at the TV

Topher sighed in relief to have gotten on _that_ subject.

"How would you like it if we went to see granny Adelle?!" Topher asked

"I would like it!" Jocelyn giggled

Topher grinned "Come on lets go!" He swooped his kid up and got her ready as well as himself.

* * *

They drove up to Adelle's small house close to the Dollhouse.

Topher picked up his daughter out of the car seat and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. 

Adelle was in the kitchen boiling water for her tea when she heard the door _"Who on earth could that be?"_ She walked over to answer the door.

"Topher, what are you doing here?" Adelle asked stepping out of the way for him to come in.

"Me and Jocelyn here wanted to come by and keep you company for a little bit" Topher said putting the toddler down.

"Where is your wife?" Adelle asked

"Shopping with a friend" Topher laughed

"Oh I see, well come in, could I offer you two some tea?" Adelle asked

"I have her drink in this very un-manly baby bag here but yeah sure for me" Topher said

"Very well, excuse me" Adelle walked into the kitchen.

"So uh nice place you got here Granny Adelle" Topher said

"Honestly Topher, why must you call me that?" Adelle asked bringing in two steaming cups of tea

"Because, honestly I kinda think of you as another mother so yeah" Topher said

"Well.. I've never heard that from anyone before. Thank you, Topher, I consider you like a child I never had." Adelle confessed

"Thank you!" Topher grinned

* * *

Adelle Topher and Jocelyn sat there and talked for a while when Bennett texted Topher telling him she would be home soon. 

"Mommy is going to be home soon so lets make sure she doesn't come home to an empty house." Topher said

"Ohtay bye Granny Adelle I loves you" Jocelyn hugged her leg

Adelle bent down and hugged the small child back. "Take care now"

"See ya later boss lady" Topher said picking up his daughter and the un-manly baby bag.

"Goodbye Topher" Adelle smiled

* * *

They got home just about the same time Bennett did. When Bennett got in the house Jocelyn and Topher were sitting on the couch watching the TV they just turned on.

"Hey I'm home" Bennett called

"Mommy!!" Jocelyn squealed jumping into her mom's good arm.

"Hey sweetie pie, how was your day?" Bennett kissed her head

"Good" She beamed

"Hey baby!" Topher called

Bennett put her child down to hug her husband "Hey how did everything go?"

"Everything went good" Topher kissed her

"Good, well I missed you guys so much I hope you didn't have too much fun without me" Bennett said

"Nah It was just a normal day we went by to see Adelle though" Topher said

"Oh really?" Bennett asked

"Yep, we had a good time didn't we shorty?" Topher asked

"Yes, I love Granny Adelle" Jocelyn said

* * *

**Okay well please leave a comment on how I did see you all next chapter!**


	4. Big sister Jocelyn

**Hey thanks Topher Fan 24 for reviewing my chapters, glad your liking the story. Sooo here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own Dollhouse(Everybody knows that)**

_Big Sister Jocelyn _

"Mommy, why your tummy poking out like that?" Jocelyn asked her mother pointing to her small 3 month pregnant belly.

Now if Bennett hadn't been pregnant, she would be rather upset with her daughter's question, but she just pulled Jocelyn into her lap and looked down at her.

"It's your baby brother or sister growing inside me" Bennett smiled

Jocelyn put her head on Bennett's growing abdomen and smiled "Hi baby brother or sister my name is Jocelyn"

Bennett put her hand on her daughters' head and stroked her hair.

"Hey girls!" Topher said coming in the living room

Bennett tilted her head up so she could kiss her husband "Hey you"

"How ya feeling?" Topher asked rubbing her tiny belly

"Bare foot and pregnant, you?" Bennett smiled

"Ahh cant top that one" Topher laughed

"Didn't think so" Bennett giggled

"So, what do you two want to do today?" Topher asked

"Well, we have the checkup with the OBGYN and then we can go out somewhere else, what do you think Jocelyn?" Bennett said

"Umm Ohtay, can we go to the mall? I like malls" Jocelyn jumped up and down

"Do you have any objections daddy?" Bennett asked

"Ha! I couldn't say no to my girls!!!!" Topher said

"Then it's settled, just let me get my purse and we can leave." Bennett handed Jocelyn over to her father as she got up.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Brink, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked looking at the expecting mother.

"Tired, and my ankles are swelling a lot earlier then my first pregnancy" Bennett said

"Hmm, well the second pregnancies have a bigger chance of the fetus having a bigger birth weight, It is common for your ankles to swell earlier so I would suggest not being on your feet as much to reduce the swelling" The doctor smiled helpfully

"Alright thank you doctor, so other than that how is my baby?" Bennett asked

"The baby seems to be healthy, you are having another smooth pregnancy" The doctor said.

"That is a relief to here" Bennett breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it is!!! Thanks doc!!" Topher said

"Jocelyn, do you see that shadow on the screen up there?" The doctor asked placing her on the table next to her mother.

"Yes I do" Jocelyn smiled

"That is what is in your mommy's tummy, That is your baby brother or sister" The doctor said

"Oooooo" Jocelyn said

"Fascinating isn't it kiddo?" Topher swooped his daughter up.

"Yes it is" Jocelyn giggled

"Well are we done here doc, is the Easy bake Oven ready to go?" Topher asked

"Your wife is all done here, you all take care now" The doctor let out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks you too" Bennett said getting up

"Yeah thanks" Topher said, his eyes fixated on his pregnant wife

"Thank yew, miss lady" Jocelyn smiled

* * *

The Brink family went to the nearby mall to shop.

"Let's get something to eat please, I am starving" Bennett rubbed her stomach

"You heard the easy bake oven lets go!" Topher laughed leading his wife and daughter to the food court.

They got Chickfila and went to a nearby table to eat.

* * *

After they ate their food, Bennett, Topher and Jocelyn went to several stores and looked around.

Jocelyn ended up falling asleep in the stroller, causing several awe's from people walking by.

"Aw your daughter is so precious!!!" A random girl said walking by

"Thank you" Bennett smiled pushing the stroller

"And I see your having another, you are a very brave woman" The girl said

"I don't think I am brave, just lucky is all" Bennett said

"And with an injury I know it must be tough" The girl said indicating Bennett's dead arm.

She looked down "Yes, but I have my husband to help me with her so it's better"

"Well that's good to have someone devoted to you like that" The girl smiled walking away.

"Wow that was weird" Topher said

"No kidding, lets get out of here" Bennett said

"Yeah" Topher said

* * *

"Go lay down, I'll put her to bed" Topher offered

"Thanks hun" Bennett said heading for the bedroom

Topher slowly and easily lied his three year old daughter in her crib and left a crack in her door like always.

He slowly crept into his bedroom to notice Bennett was already in her oversized t-shirt, sleeping soundly.

Topher quietly got his PJ's on and slipped into bed pulling Bennett close to his chest.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear kissing her lightly on the head.

* * *

**Alright there's the end of that chapter, look for another soon(: Please review **


	5. Mother's Day

**Okay so this is the last chapter of this fic so look for another story coming soon, I already think I know what I am going to do. So enough of my blabbering and on with the story(: Enjoy **

**I don't own Dollhouse**

_Mother's Day_

"Good Morning Mommy!" Jocelyn said jumping on the bed

"Morning sweetie" Bennett sat up in bed placing her good hand on her eight month pregnant belly.

"Daddy made you breakfast!!!!" Jocelyn jumped up and down

"Lyn! Your not supposed to tell her it was going to be a surprise!" Topher said coming in with a big tray.

"You did all of this for me? Why?" Bennett asked

"Because, It's mother's day silly silly Bennett!!!' Topher said sitting the tray next to his wife.

"Oh, yes it is isn't it?" Bennett said

Topher reached over to kiss his wife sweetly "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" She whispered back kissing him again, forgetting their daughter was in the room.

"Hey! Stop all the yucky mushy stuff!! Jeez Parents!!" Jocelyn rolled her eyes

"Jeez Parents huh?" Topher asked scooping Jocelyn up rolling her on her back as he started to massively tickle her.

"Daddy!!!! Stop!" She said through giggles.

"You want me to stop huh?" He blew on her stomach causing her to laugh hysterically.

When he finally released her she was still laughing, her complexion turning red.

She sat next to her Mom as she calmed down "Whew!" She giggled

"Have fun?" Bennett smiled

"Hehe yes daddy is fun" Jocelyn smiled

"Hi brother, getting full?" Jocelyn spoke to Bennett's belly

"I'm sure he is because momma sure is" Bennett laughed

Bennett tried to get up when Topher stopped her "What do you think your doing Bennett Victoria Brink?"

Bennett gave him a glare "Getting up to put my plate in the sink"

"Oh no your not! This is your day to relax me and the kid here will do everything for you right Lyn?" Topher said taking the plate.

"Right!!" Jocelyn grinned a playful smile like her father.

* * *

"Bennett are you ready to go?" Topher asked

"Why cant you tell me where we are going?" Bennett asked

"Because I want you to wait until we get there" Topher said

"You're killing me" Bennett said

"I know but It will be worth the wait" Topher said

"And who is Jocelyn staying with?" Bennett asked

"None other then Granny Adelle!" Topher grinned

Bennett laughed "Of course, just make sure were back in time for her bed time"

"We will" Topher said

"When is she supposed to be arriving?" Bennett asked

There was a knock at the door

"That answer your question?" Topher smiled

Bennett opened the door and revealed Adelle standing there "Good evening, please come in"

"Thank you kindly, Mrs. Brink" Adelle said

"I hope she wont be too much of a hassle, If she gets out of hand please call us and we will rush home" Bennett said

"Heh Granny Adelle can handle our daughter babe" Topher said

Bennett smiled "I apologize Adelle, I didn't mean to offend you"

"Not at all, you are fine, I understand" Adelle smiled

"well come on Bennett we better get going" Topher said

"We'll see you later Jocelyn, we love you" Bennett blew a kiss to Jocelyn.

"Love you too!" Jocelyn jumped up and blew the kiss back

"Thanks Adelle have fun" Bennett smiled

"Have fun Granny Adelle!" Topher patted her on the shoulder

* * *

Topher took Bennett to a magnificent restaurant.

"Well, you are the mother to almost two of my children now and I want you to know how important you are to me and these two children that we brought into the world" Topher said

"Your going to make me cry Topher!" Bennett said

"Happy tears right?" Topher asked

"of course!" Bennett said

"then ok!" Topher said

Topher titled Bennett's head and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Granny Adelle, what are you doing?" Jocelyn asked

"Working on something for work" Adelle said

"Why are you working when your not at work?" Jocelyn asked

"Because I'm the boss you know so I have to keep everything in tip top shape" Adelle said

"Oooooo" Jocelyn said

* * *

"Roses for my love" Topher said handing Bennett a bouquet of Roses.

"They are beautiful thank you!" Bennett said smelling the Roses.

"Your welcome beautiful" Topher smirked

"I can't believe you are going through all of this for me on mother's day" Bennett said

"Well, you are a mother aren't you?" Topher asked

"Yes" Bennett said

"Then you get to be on the receiving end of the stick" Topher kissed her head.

"Lets get back to my baby" Bennett said eagerly

"Ha I wonder what Adelle had to put up with" Topher said

When the parents got home they saw Jocelyn sleeping up against a sleeping Adelle.

"Would you look at that!" Topher said

"That is so sweet, it looks like they had a good time" Bennett smiled

She walked over to Adelle and shook her shoulder slightly "Adelle? Were back"

"Hmmm? Oh alright" Adelle said shaking her head slightly pulling herself together.

"Jocelyn come on lets put you to bed" Bennett woke her daughter up.

"Ohtay" She stretched

"Say goodnight to Adelle" Bennett said

"Goodnight Granny Adelle I loves you" Jocelyn hugged Adelle.

"Goodnight dear" Adelle hugged the small child back

That touched Bennett's heart and got her very teary eyed.

"Have a good night Adelle" Bennett said

"You too" Adelle said

Bennett took her daughter and put her to bed.

"Well have a good night Topher, I will see you tomorrow" Adelle said getting up

"Yeah see ya tomorrow boss lady!" Topher grinned

* * *

"Did you have a good mother's day momma?" Jocelyn asked her Mom when she was putting her to bed.

"Yes sweetie I did thank you, daddy took me out and we had a very nice time" Bennett said

"Good, I loves you mommy, you are the best mommy I could ever ask for" Jocelyn said

"I try to be sweetie, thank you, now get some sleep momma loves you too" Bennett kissed her on the top of her head and cracked the door like she always did.

* * *

**Well that just about wraps up this story. Stay tuned for my next! Please Review!**


End file.
